


Mr. Sandman bring me a dream

by Mr0Benzedrine



Series: Sandman/Benzedrine/ Bandom mess [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr0Benzedrine/pseuds/Mr0Benzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benzedrine was hurrying home from singing to finish up some potions and Sandman stopped by.<br/>(Some fluff, plot, mostly smut. More chapters soon! Edit- May/Maynot have Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

      Mr.Benzedrine sighed as he stepped into his lab. He had performances all day and was just waiting to get home. As he continued to the room he didn`t bother noticing Doctor Benzedrine. He shut his door quickly to avoid the Shadow from following. He needed to be alone. Shrugging off his jacket, he reached down some to feel he was still slightly hard from earlier. He shivered, thinking back to when Sandman was basically pressed into him, his cold wet tongue on his neck- "S-sandman..." Benzedrine laid down on his small cot, unbuckling his pants and moving them down some he rubbed his shaft from the base. Pulling it out slowly and bringing his other hand to his lips, he licked his thumb, index, and middle finger. Closing his eyes he imagined the raven haired male was in the room, staring him down with chocolate eyes. Stroking himself at a slow, agonizing pace, he whimpered, arching slightly. It had been much too long. Imagining his other hand belonged to his crush, he played with the tip, scratching his blunt nails across the head lightly. "Sandman.... More... please..." He huffed slightly, and gripped a bit harder, but keeping his pace. In his head, Sandman`s long thin fingers were wrapped around him, their cold sending a shiver through him.He imagined Sandman grinning down at him, his painted grin seemingly getting wider. _‘He`d lick his lips with that cold tongue, and probably slowly mouth around me...’_ Benzedrine moaned slightly at the thought. Benzedrine brought his right hand to his lips, his left squeezing every now and then. Moaning softly, he licked his palm and fingers, tasting some of his own sweet precum. _‘Sandy would probably chuckle at my own eagerness....’_ Benzedrine moved his left away, stroking much faster with his spit-covered right. He arched up again, moaning a bit louder in a slightly higher pitch. "Come on Bennie, you can be louder.” His voice was dark, slightly scratchy, but musical to Benzedrine`s ears. He imagined Sandman bobbing his head quickly, digging those sharp black nails into Benzedrine`s own pale thigh, humming softly if he could get it to bleed. Benzedrine moaned loudly at the thought, his own hand digging blunt nails into his right thigh, a little below where the two thighs met, the slight pain made him arch. He could feel the familiar feeling bubbling in him, his insides coiling tightly into a heat that rivaled the very sun that scorched the land he called home. "S-sandman!" Benzedrine called out the name of the dark haired man who was colder than ice, the man of dreams as he came over his hand and dress shirt. He sighed, opening his eyes slowly to the peeling yellow ceiling of his room. Moving his right hand away, he looked at his nails. No blood this time around. "Damn...." He moved away his left slowly, grabbing the pale yellow rag on his bed stand, ready for a time like this. He cleaned off his hand and cock before getting off what he could from the dress shirt. After the dazed and slow clean up he undressed, stepping into his shower, washing away the dust and grime from the day outside. He returned his thoughts to the man who was his opposite in every way him. ‘Sandman was very distracted today.... He had played wrong notes and almost fell from the carousel.’ He didn`t seem as distracted when he licked Benzedrine`s neck, or pressed into him... He willed his sleep-deprived mind not to think about it. He didn`t need the Doctor coming in during that.


	2. Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandman returns home, only to feel worried about his friend

       Sandman sighed from inside his castle in the Darkwood forest, looking back down at the cottage right below the hill. His strawberry blonde happy pill lived down there, in the light and love of the sun. Licking his lips slowly, Sandman found he could still taste Benzedrine`s skin on his lips. Bennie was warm to him. His skin was slightly sweaty from the long day of playing, but the sweat was sweeter than sugar pills to Sandman. He felt like velvet, and Sandman could just remember the shiver Bennie had under Sandman`s tongue. He was sweet and warm and happy, nothing like the lord of dreams. _‘Maybe I could visit him?’_ He knew Benzedrine was in a hurry to get home, but as long as he didn`t interrupt the Doctor and Mister`s work, why would he shoo a long time friend away? Sandman began the sightly long hike back down the mountain, thinking about the surprise for his friend.

      When he got to Benzedrine`s house he noticed two very strange things. One, the door was unlocked, two, Benzedrine wasn`t in his lab, but the Doctor was. He was hovering around Benzedrine`s bedroom door. Sandman sighed, and went around. ‘Maybe he was in a rush to nap or relax?’ Sandman could feel dream energy radiate from the room, so he must`ve been dreaming in Sandman`s realm. He soon reached Benzedrine`s window, hearing a strained noise. Sandman felt a feeling only Benzedrine on his worst days made him feel, worry. He rushed to the window, and warmed at the sight. Benzedrine was on his small bed, face a vivid pink with little lip lipstick smudged, lips full and swollen with the bottom caught between his pearly teeth. His jacket pooled on the floor, but that wasn`t important to the scene in front of the Lord of Dreams. What was, was his friend`s left hand stroking himself and his right having his fingers licked and slightly sucked by that mouth where those enchanting moans and noises came from. Sandman couldn`t believe what he was seeing or hearing. Sandman watched as he saw Benzedrine`s mouth stuggling to form words. Sandman strained his hearing to figure it out. “S-sandman….More.. Please…” Sandman stiffened, and felt a warmth in his stomach. _"Is he....dreaming of me?"_ Sandman wanted to know, so he stilled himself, and took deep breaths, and let himself fall into the void of dreams.

      He looked around for the dream, seeing equations and formulas that made up the happy pills` mind. _'His dream is here.....Just where may it be?'_ Sandman soon got to a black door, opening it to the dream. Benzedrine was dreaming of Sandman, and himself. Sandman was watching, an invisible figure in the shadows. He watched as the dream him stroked his friend. Bennie was moaning quietly, a small noise compared to the booming voice he had while singing. This shocked Sandman, who slowly began to creep out from the black ink of the corner. His dream self grinned, moving his hand away, licking his whole hand, humming at the taste of Benzedrine. He began to chuckle at Bennie`s suppressed whine. "You`re eager...." He went back to stroking, speeding up. Sandman watched as his friend`s back arched beautifully at the speed change. _"He`s tense...."_ Sandman could hear Bennie struggling to keep his power voice soft, and this annoyed the real him. Sandman spoke out this time, feeling really warm from the dream, on a personal high. "Come on Bennie, you can be louder." The Mister bucked his hips at what Sandman hoped to be his voice, and Benzedrine obeyed, moaning louder. The Dream Sandman dug his claw-like nails into the closest alabaster thigh, striking a stream of red against the pale, creamy flesh. Benzedrine nearly screamed, and the dream flashed out to white. Sandman was back outside of Benzedrine`s house, hearing the man call out for him, the bucking of his hips reduced to a stuttering slow as ropes of cum stained bleach against alabaster and white against yellow. Sandman ducked from the window as he saw Benzedrine`s eyes flutter open, those long lashes unlocking the sight of his blue-green eyes, pupils blown out in bliss. Sandman retreated back to his forest, with new thoughts and a hard-on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have at least the first 3-4 chapters pre-planned. So they first few updates will be pretty constant. I`m still not sure if I should add Fall Out Boy themselves in, but I guess it`ll grow as we all go along. Thanks for reading!


	3. Sandman and Benzedrine

      Sandman was laying under a tree, cursing under his breath as he used slow, timed, steady strokes. His thoughts frozen on Benzedrine`s actions in his home. Those plump lips of the happy pills` that would kiss the mic as he sang, bursting some under the abuse of his teeth. That pink tongue wrapping around his slightly stout, calloused fingers.... Sandman pumped his member harder, gripping the ground. He sat back, arching some, thinking for something new. _'Benzedrine on his knees in front of me, those stupid drawn on lips smudged and almost gone by me kissing him. He`d be panting_ lowly _, his breath heavy in the warm cottage bedroom. I`d grin, and knock that stupid hat off his head to grip that lovely hair. He`d whine at the_ sensation- _'_

      "Fuck... B-Benzedrine...." Sandman slowed his speeding movements, wanting this to last for just seconds longer. Moving his hand away just to coat it in salvia, Sandman found in his dream version of Benzedrine`s lips were wrapped tight and colored red around his cock. Sandman`s hips bucked hard at the sight, coming hard across the forest grass, the pill`s name tumbling out of his mouth like a chant. Sandman soon came down from the high and looked around. He had felt someone else in the dark woods. It was a warm presence, one that stuck out against the cold and dark shadows. Sandman cleaned himself up the best he could, fixing his clothes and rushing back to his castle. Using a rag he fixed up what he couldn`t and jumped at the knock to his door. "Sandman? Are you home?" Benzedrine`s ever cheerful voice was sweet and airy even through the door. Sandman fought down the memory of the low lustful moans that came from the same mouth. "C-come in Bennie." The man in yellow walked in, his hat making the short man seem tall in the King of Dreams` eyes. "To what do I owe this visit?" Benzedrine smiled the king of dreams.

      "The Doctor told me you had visited me earlier. Did you need something?" Sandman smiled and nodded. "Yes. I needed oils, Sand, and a small chat with you." Benzedrine was writing out the order, but stopped. Benzedrine didn`t just call Sandman his friend for no reason. They were always talking. In their continuous taps of knowing each other, they were always close. "About what Sandman? Not to seem ungrateful for a chat with a dear friend.” Sandman had an extremely hard time suppressing the shiver that was caused by Bennie`s lips saying his name. Benzedrine was always smiling, showing those small, cute teeth. Sandman smiled back, his friend`s warm eyes blue at the time. "Maybe why you didn`t come to the door?" Benzedrine was taken aback. “I had um..” Sandman noticed the worry on his friend`s painted face and was about to speak before his friend..? No, Benzedrine was more than a friend in Sandman`s mind, but he spoke up before Sandman could utter a sound. "I was in the shower. Today was a very, very long day and I must`ve fell asleep for awhile..." He stood, straightening his hat, suddenly feeling a bit rushed. "I`ll have your order ready tomorrow, just stop by." The man in onyx nodded and began walking his friend to the door. "Of course. Thank you, Bennie." Benzedrine even worse as the taller entity kisses his blush applied cheek before shutting the door. With a goofy and truly happy smile, Benzedrine sang softly as he walked home. Once home he began to work on Sandman`s order and a potion with some… un _desired_ effects.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler, I will be posting this and another chapter. I`m sorry I haven`t updated.

      Benzedrine was tired. He was working on something that would help with his hallucinations. "Alright, so if I put lovelocs..." He dropped some ruby red powder into the glowing yellow and gray slime. Biting his lip, he watched as the powder broke down the slime into liquid and starting draining it of color. “ _It`s supposed to be blue… not clear…_ ” The Doctor began cackling. Benzedrine froze up, trying to ignore the noise. This meant something was wrong, and the not so good Doctor wasn`t going to tell him. As he stirred the potion, a wine red smoke began slowly crawling up the bottle and out, rising up to Benzedrine`s nose. He paused, unsure of what this unknown potion would do. 'Well, I do need full and clear notes.... I will have to smell it later anyways.' Benzedrine didn`t lean in too far, inhaling only very slightly and sharply. He shook, grabbing his handkerchief and sneezed. He ignored the blood as he shook his head. "That damn powder.... I can`t smell anything that way anymore......' Despite not smelling it, the potion’s effects were already taking over his mind and body. Benzedrine blushed and bit his lip as his vision got a bit foggy. "What.... oh...." He shook his head, clearing away slightly lewd thoughts. _‘This is odd. I rather not do this with a strange potion but I suppose I have to actually inhale....'_ Benzedrine shivered at the cackling laughter of the shadow. He leaned in closer, the swirling red puffs licking at his eyes. Taking a deep breath he could smell the smoke. It was cold to the touch and smelled of smoke, sand, and something slightly sweet. His head spun. _'That...._ S-sa _...'_ The malicious painted grin was pulled from Benzedrine`s memories. It was too warm in the lab and the smoke was really heavy. Benzedrine blushed as he saw his friend kneeling beside him- _‘when did Sandman enter the lab?’_ Benzedrine shivered badly, almost suppressing a whine as his heated body practically needed Sandman`s icy lips.

      The Doctor stared down at his vessel and sighed. He was hallucinating more than likely. He didn`t remember lovelocs were an aphrodisiac and meant for sex and love potions. It was his problem, and now this was interesting. The good Doctor began to write out the signs and symptoms. "Exaggerated signs of arousal and lust.... his hallucinations are getting stronger and much more vivid to his mind." The doctor touched Benzedrine's forehead, noticing him buck up into the icy touch. "Body heat rising quite rapidly..... nerves seem to be in overdrive. These symptoms I theorize will last approximately 5-7 hours unless treated....." he saw Benzedrine already stroking himself, moaning his friend's name quite loudly. " It appears he likes the man of shadows..... This isn't a surprising factor. Although, it may be due to the potion, and it may only to who it's user has been in contact with last. **More testing will be needed."** The Doctor chuckled, watching his vessel`s desperate attempts at a cure

After watching Benzedrine whine and cry out on their lab floor for what may have been an hour, the Doctor finally placed the cap onto the potion once more.


	5. Chapter 5

      Around noon Sandman had come to the Lovely pair`s home. The warm glow was comforting, and even ringing the bell put a smile on his face. As for Benzedrine, he was panting for the seventh time that night, trying desperately make his erection go away. 'The Doctor wasn`t any help with this.’' He noted. "Sandman is here Benzedrine.... Can you compose yourself? Or will you be begging for him like you have all night?" The Doctor mocked his moaning and panting counterpart from his roost on the ceiling. "S-sand...." Benzedrine shook his head, biting back wanting to moan the name out once more. _‘Sandman forcing him into his bed, pinning him and taking him roughly, Sandman`s cold hips slamming against his warm body. His tanned skin, those sharp teeth marking his neck and thighs-’_ "F-fuck!" Benzedrine slowly felt exhausted as the potion was finally wearing off. He heard the bell this time. "One second please!!" The potion maker grabbed his table with a shaky hand, struggling to stand on equally shaky legs. "O-okay...." He stumbled into his room, changing. Glancing at himself in the mirror, and noting a shower was certainly in order. Making it quick he had 2 more hard-ons and quickly dealt with them. Benzedrine dressed in once again a clean outfit, then rushed to greet his old friend.

      Sandman`s smile brightened, happy to see his friend`s damp hair free from the hat. "Hello, Bennie. Everything ready?" Benzedrine nodded, leading him inside. The lab was a bit messier than Benzedrine would usually keep it, meaning he had yet to clean up. Sandman wove through the piles of shelves, following his friend`s tailcoat. Sandman got too close when Benzedrine suddenly stopped. Sandman could smell the scent of Benzedrine. _‘Strawberry, chemicals, powder makeup,and something.... Off…’_ Sandman tried to get a better smell but Benzedrine spun to face him. "I improved your sand...." Benzedrine was smiling. "Oh really? What more could you do to it?" Benzedrine grabbed the bag. "Well, one, less sand, more power. I also made it easier to control the dreams, and it keeps record of all dreams from the person you splashed it on." Sandman nodded, eager to test it. "If you`d like, I can demonstrate the effects of it for you." Benzedrine had a large grin on his face. "Sure. So, just a small amount?" Benzedrine nodded as he grabbed a pinch, tossing it into Sandman`s face. Sandman fell

      Sandman fell asleep and began dreaming. Benzedrine could see it all. He settled, waiting for him to start a new one. He gazed at his friend and bit his lip as the lewd thoughts resurfaced. Had the potion not worn off yet? In his

In his sleep Sandman realized what the other smell was. It was arousal. As he tried to pin it, he realized it came from his dear friend. He bit his lip, trying not to get hard at the idea of Benzedrine being aroused. 'No way. I am not having a wet dream of my friend in his lab while he`s able to see. He`ll be looking through my dreams any moment!' He tried hard not to think about it, but those eyes and pouty lips of his young friend drew him in. Benzedrine began to blush when he noticed the erection. 'Oh.....

      Benzedrine began to blush when he noticed the erection. 'Oh..... well then...' The Doctor laughed. Benzedrine glared, ready to help his….. friend? He wasn`t sure what he could count Sandman as in his heart. He sat beside him, and pet his hair. "I`ll help you though this Sandman, promise." Sandman seemed to shiver at the sound of Benzedrine`s voice. Benzedrine nodded before going into his dream. Benzedrine searched through millions of doors, finally finding a golden door. It was of him and Sandman making out quite aggressively. The dream Benzedrine moaned when he was grabbed and grinded into. "Suck." Sandman`s deep voice purred out, letting go of Benzedrine. He moved down, whimpering at the loss of drowning kisses. Real Benzedrine found himself on his knees when he left the dream. Real Sandman`s face was blushing. Benzedrine surprisingly got Sandman`s pants down without waking him. "Heavy sleeping powder?" The doctor grinned at the thought. Benzedrine was so lost in thought that he was startled jumped by a low moan. 'Dream me`s trying to upshow me huh Sandy?' Benzedrine chuckled darkly gripping the base of his cock tightly, waiting till he was calmer and wouldn`t cum early. He licked the head with long, broad stokes. He bucked his hips, and Benzedrine blushed. "Eager...." He whispered against the cold skin. Sandman was long and thin, and Benzedrine slightly drooled at his thoughts. He took a deep breath, taking the whole head into his wet and warm mouth.

      Dream Sandman bucked his hips, opening his eyes. Looking to see Benzedrine`s mouth wrapped securely over his head. The velvet lips felt plump and slightly chapped against his skin, his tongue moving to lick under the head, teeth grazing him slowly. Sandman moaned, and blushed. 'It felt all to real....' Sandman bucked slightly, hoping to feel more. "Bennie fuck..." Benzedrine`s bright eyes flickered up to Sandman`s face. He was blushing, panting and moaning slightly. Benzedrine blushed when he heard his own name. "Mr. Benzedrine.... take more in..." The Doctor`s voice mocked as a smokey shadowed hand began to press it`s living counterpart down on his friend`s cock. Benzedrine tried moving away, feeling an ache in his throat from the force. Sandy bucked up, his hands gripping the tattered yellow couch. Benzedrine choked some, swallowing to avoid an aching throat. 'My friend is in my lab, with his erection a good halfway down my throat...' Benzedrine shivered at the very thought, the smoke still affecting his mind. In Sandman`s dream, the other Benzedrine moaned, sending vibrations through his hot mouth. Benzedrine was bobbing his head, and got all of when he guessed to be five or six inches into his mouth and throat. The warmed, pulsing Flesh was heavy in his mouth as he suckled on it, moaning slightly when his darker and colder companion bucked his hips. Soon Benzedrine felt the organ in his mouth get slightly bigger, and Sandman let out a loud and long moan as he came down the small man`s throat. Benzedrine quickly pulled away, drying him off and putting his member back, rushing to the kitchen to make tea. The burn in his throat was a soft tingle now as he sipped hot tea. Sandman awoke alone in the living room, finding no mess to hide or clean off the couch or off himself. This was confusing, but he relaxes as he heard Benzedrine in the kitchen pouring tea. He had fixed his breathing to a normal pace before Benzedrine had returned. "The sand was very successful. I was able to navigate your previous dreams up to five taps." Sandman nodded, understanding his friend`s weird ways of telling time. Taps, were 2 years just as clicks were a minute. "So ten years of dreams?" Bennie smiled, pouring tea for both of them, adding six cubes of sugar and five drops of lemon juice to his own. "Yes... Though years... They`ve slipped my mind. I mean, it`s day, night, clicks, taps....." Benzedrine looked outside, staring for a long while, sipping his tea. Sandman stared at his friend. The makeup on his face looked natural, but Sandman had seen the young, still paled face without the makeup. His sideburns were starting to grow out, making them look more like a mane than sideburns. "I`ll be back, I need to shave..." I nodded, and watched as he left to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

      Once the door was shut I downed my tea, and looked around. The Doctor had left with Benzedrine, which helped out Sandman. As he studied the different bottles and vials, he found one on a desk. The liquid was clear, but had swirling red gas in it. 'What`s with this one?' Sandman looked it over, and tried to find notes on it. It was apparently, if the notes were for it, a look freezer. "No more having to shave?" Sandman smiled, and began to unscrew the cork cap. As soon as it was slightly open, the red smoke puffed out into the air. Sandman felt warm, lightheaded. "What`s this...?" Sandman shivered, putting the cap back on with shaky hands. His thoughts turned back to the man who wore Canary yellow, but now in a whole new light. 'Those alabaster thighs spread wide, me slottled in between them. Causing those loud airy moans...' Sandman looked torward the closed door. Stumbling over and knocking on the door. Even just the smallest friction of his pants was making his knees extremely weak. Benzedrine opened the door slowly, only in a towel and damp from a shower. "Yes S-" Sandman pushed through the door, kissing Benzedrine. He squeaked at his friend`s sudden burst into his room. Sandman had a different scent than normal. Benzedrine`s damp hands pushed him away, face flushed and lips bruised. Sandman was warm and panting, his hands trying to undress himself desperately. "You touched the potion didn`t you?" Sandman shivered at the sound of Benzedrine`s voice but nodded. Benzedrine sighed. He was going to be like this for awhile. The Doctor grinned down at the two. "Help him out.... You want it anyway.... Look at yourself.." Benzedrine sighed, and started to help Sandman undress. A single brush of Benzedrine`s fingers on Sandman`s skin made him arch into it. "Bennie..." Benzedrine blushed under Sandman`s lustful gaze. "Sandman....." Benzedrine sunk Sandman onto his bed, kneeling beside him, helping push off his pants. Benzedrine mouthed him through his underwear, blushing at Sandman`s needy moan. "C-come on Bennie... Please please...." He dragged a clawed hand down the paler friend`s neck, gripping that strawberry blonde hair. Benzedrine moved away when his head was pulled up, and made another squeak when Sandman smashed their mouths together. It was a mostly teeth kiss, all passion and fire. The brutality behind it made Benzedrine shiver. "Sandy...." Benzedrine pulled away, settling back in between tanned thighs. He stroked the long organ, being a bit quicker with sucking the head into his warmed mouth. Sandman arched up at the sudden warmth.  
      Benzedrine could taste a salty and slightly gritty liquid filling his mouth. He sucked hard, swallowing it down, taking more into his mouth, licking what wasn`t in his mouth. Sandman gripped his hair. "F-fuck... Bennie god damn.... This is what y-your fucken mouth s-should do...." Sandman opened his eyes, and moaned at the sight. Benzedrine`s orange-ish locks tightly curled around long tan fingers, his long lashes fluttering, eyes a dark green. His lips shining wet and wrapped around Sandman`s cock, his pink tongue darting out when it could, cheeks slightly puffed from the organ in his mouth. Benzedrine moaned around the cock, and felt Sandman tense up. Benzedrine pulled back some as hot cum filled his mouth. Benzedrine swallowed what he could, pulling back, coughing, feeling it land on his nose and lips and cheek. More landed on his forehead and chin, some getting close to his eyes. He panted, feeling some land on his tongue. Sandman tried his best with a shaky hand to keep still, along with the friction going. 'Damn Bennie....' Benzedrine was panting slightly, his sideburns and hair slightly drizzled in white cum that was quickly drying, his red lips glazed in it. He opened is eyes, tilting his head and giving a small, lopsided grin. 'What I wouldn`t kill for a paparazzi camera right now....' The Doctor chuckled, floating away. Benzedrine looked back at the still hardened member, licking his lips, and began to kiss a line down the left side. Sandman moaned slightly, and layed back on the bed. He shivered when he felt Benzedrine`s tongue licking around his balls. "F-fuck..." Benzedrine hummed in response, and took one gently in his mouth, Sandman arched up, and moaned loudly at the feeling of the other being taken in as well, both being lightly suckled and grazed by teeth. "Fuck, fuck Bennie..." Sandman panted out, and heard Benzedrine moan.  
      As he suckled away at desperately trying to help his friend, Benzedrine was quickly stroking himself, but the Doctor`s quick work with a black piece of yarn was going to let this last as long as Sandman needed. Neither of the Suitehearts knew that the Doctor had stolen a video camera, and had set it up and was recording the two men. Benzedrine was moaning around the two soft orbs in his mouth, and Sandman screamed slightly, his foot nudging him off. Benzedrine pulled away, confused till he noticed Sandman stroking himself, his tip aimed at Benzedrine. Benzedrine blushed, and let Sandman open his mouth and shut his eyes. Sandman moaned lowly, and Benzedrine flinched when the first burst hit him in the bridge of his nose. He moaned softly when he felt Sandman rub some of the other hits in, and swallowed what landed in his mouth. He blindly gripped Sandman`s legs, sitting in the other`s lap. Sandman grinned as the Doctor set a camera in his hands. The potion fading fast from the dreaming man`s senses. He held it to his eye, and waited for it to focus on his young friend`s face. Seeing his lips glazed and full, lashes clumped together, hair and sideburns coated in white... Sandman moaned softly when Benzedrine`s erection brushed his own. He took a picture of the sight of his friend`s blissful face, the flash making Benzedrine`s eyes flutter open, the glossy look in those once again blown and blissful eyes, Sandman rolled his hips against Benzedrine`s, causing a startled moan, and took one more photo. He gripped is pale friends hips, rolling hard against him. Benzedrine moaned loudly, his thick but slightly shorter member`s tip a deep red. Sandman placed little kisses over his friend`s collarbone. "Sh... Bennie, Bennie... I`ll handle it..." Slowly stroking him, Benzedrine cried out his name, rutting against him, blunt nails digging into Sandman`s back. Sandman moved his hand from Benzedrine`s back, and untied the ribbon. Benzedrine moaned lowly, cumming heavily onto Sandman`s hand and stomach, slowly falling asleep from the overstimulation. Sandman slowly picked his friend up, bringing him to the bathroom. Settling him in a corner of the shower, he cleaned the man`s face off from smudged makeup and dried cum. going between his legs he cleaned off his member and stomach, then began washing out his hair and sideburns of the dried cum. Placing a kiss on the temple of his small friend, he turned off the water, getting a warm and dry towel, drying his friend off and setting him into some comfortable sleepware. With that done, Sandman took a brisk shower to wash himself off then got back into his clothing, noticing the recording camera, he took the tape out, and grabbed the cameras and his order after dressing as he left.


	7. (Plot Stuff and dedication)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister had pointed out at 64 hits five more, so to her, at 69 hits, a new chapter. Here you go partyghouls

      The next day Benzedrine set away the potion, more of disappointed and confused than anything else. Sandman and him shared many... off encounters over three days, and were going to be preforming again today. Benzedrine`s stomach was doing flips. Not just from the possibly unhealthy amount of semen he ingested in just two days, but the prospect of seeing his friend again with this fresh in their minds. Benzedrine fixed his hat, waving bye to the Doctor, who was cleaning the lab up. "I`ll be back tonight Doctor, clean up the lab alright?" The doctor grumbled but did as was asked.

      Sandman watched the video again. He watched it twice last night, and couldn`t stop it. The Doctor recorded them, and Sandman felt awful. He had to touch that potion, he had to force himself on his only real friend. The man who gave him emotions. Sandman froze when he saw it again. That look of bliss covering Benzedrine`s slightly cummed on face; the look of want and love... Sandman blushed at it, and looked at the photos he took. They also showed a blissful and content Benzedrine.... Sandman sighed. Benzedrine was a man he cared for, and all of their careful years were being thrown off a cliff. Looking out his window he saw the canary yellow hat as it moved from it`s owner`s house. He took the tape out, and turned it off before leaving for a whole day of singing and playing. 

      As he neared the carosel, he saw Benzedrine tuning his guitar, laughing with H. Shoe Crab and Donnie. These were times that Sandman felt alone in. He didn`t naturally have the same emotions the others did. He couldn`t laugh or joke with them like Benzedrine could. Sea foam eyes locked with blackish brown, and a wide smile spread out on his face. 'Probably so the others aren`t concerned....' Sandman smiled back, going over to the other men. "Hey guys." Donnie waved, and Crab smiled. "Hey man!" Crab shook his hand. "Ready?" Benzedrine nodded, and strummed a few notes, going up to the platform. Sandman and the others followed. Singing as greeting to those new faces, and in memories of older ones, Benzedrine`s voice echoed through all of the land. Sandman of course kept to being touchy feely so their friends wouldn`t get worried, even kissed his temple for a photo. Benzedrine smiled and sang, being lovable for the cameras. Sandman knew how much he actually dreaded them, and would hide away in the solitude of his lab. Sandman leaned in while Benzedrine sang, saying it more to him than to the mic or cameras. "I`m sorry... I just..." Benzedrine`s eyes looked his way, but snapped his attention back to the bright camera lights. There would be questions, but now was music and joy from the smallest man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Benzedrine headed home alone that night, tired and annoyed. The cameramen always seemed to be more and more invasive, which made Benzedrine very lucky to have a home so close to the woods. As he walked, Benzedrine thought more about the past few days. He truly loved Sandman, and didn`t regret the encounters they had. _'Even though I`m a bit of a neat freak, I didn`t mind him doing that to my face.... but what was the....'_ Benzedrine froze and began shaking. 'There was a flash... two of them....' Benzedrine ran home, panic settling in the pit of his stomach. He dropped his guitar, which was caught by the Doctor, and ran to his room. His curtains drawn back to let light in. He never shut them, and they faced his bed. Benzedrine sank onto his bed, sick and shaking. The paparazzi would sometimes venture out as far as his home, sometimes getting pictures of his garden or of him working.... But this? The press would have a field day! Benzedrine felt a horrible constricting feeling. His pills weren`t strong enough for this.... He felt his body shaking, and let out a soft noise. The Doctor rushed in, and sat with him. "T-they.... oh god..." The shadow man`s hands wrapped around his smaller copies shoulders. "Doctor Benzedrine... They..." the Doctor was confused through, and concerned at the fact the man was sobbing.

      Sandman, who was at home, was staring at the photos. There was no doubt Benzedrine was smiling in the photos. It was the nagging feeling of something was off. Sandman packed them and the cameras before heading down the beaten and hidden path. He knocked on Bennie`s door, finding it opening under the first knock. "Bennie...?" Sandman entered the lab, shutting the door and locking it. He looked around and found no one. He was about to leave but sensed his friend in his own room. Opening the door, he saw his friend crying on the floor. Rushing over to his friend in yellow, he wrapped his arms tightly around his small, shaking frame. Benzedrine looked up, his long lashes wet, eyes full of tears, makeup smudged, eyes puffy. "S-s-sandman oh god....." he hiccuped, launching himself into the tanner man`s arms. Sandman caught him and began petting his hair. "Bennie. Bennie.... What's wrong please..." Benzedrine hiccuped, coughing slightly, feeling sick. Should he even tell Sandman? Would he even care? Benzedrine took one look at his face and tried to explain through sobs. "Sandy t-they... They saw us! T-th-their camera flashes!" Benzedrine wiped tears away with his sleeve, not caring about the makeup staining the yellow sleeve. "What are you talking about Bennie...? Breathe.." Benzedrine could only listen to his friend`s low and velvet voice, taking deep breaths, coughing or sobbing only slightly. Sandman`s cold hands a relief on his burning hot back. "The paparazzi. They saw us... I remember camera flashes and-" Sandman hushed him, opening the bag he had set beside them. "Bennie, no, the paparazzi didn`t..." Sandman smiled, wiping away his friend`s tears. "Let`s clean you up. I`ll explain." Standing up after securing a good grip on his still slightly shaking friend, Sandman carried him to the bathroom. Not letting go of him he gave him tissues and let him blow his nose in between washing his face and settling gentle kisses under his eyes. Soon Benzedrine was calm and walked out with Sandman, now wearing his bedclothes. "Come sit with me." Sandman sat on the floor, facing the bed. "Now, yes those were camera flashes, but Bennie the cause and reason isn`t right..... Just..." Sandman pulled his bag over, finding the photos. "Here, look." Benzedrine took the photos, blushing when he flipped them over. He saw himself, cum layered on his face, his smile and partial moan, dark blue/green eyes glazed and blown with lust and love.... He slowly looked back at Sandman, who was blushing, looking away. "Doctor Benzedrine also taped us... I have that too." Sandman watched his friend relax at the photos being in his hands, and slowly handed them back. Benzedrine looked at Sandman. "So..... you took them?" Sandman nodded, nervous at Benzedrine`s reaction. Benzedrine looked at them once more, and bit his lip. Sandman felt awful. He caused his friend to panic. He made Benzedrine cry. He-

      "You`re good at taking photos....." He looked at Benzedrine, and nearly broke down into happy sobs. The younger friend had a goofy, soft smile on his youthful face. "Benzedrine.... I just..." Benzedrine`s joyful smile turned to a look of somber concern. "S-sandy... What`s wrong? Did I upset you?" His warm, soft hand pressed his deathly cold friend`s cheek. "You`re a fucken idiot Bennie...." Sandman forced out, gripping the pleasantly warm hand. Benzedrine was confused, but blushed when he felt chapped, painted lips on his. Sandman reached his other hand to caress the yellow clad back of his former friend. "I always felt drawn to you." He murmured against those soft, warm, full lips and Benzedrine could only hum in agreement.


	8. Authors note and plot development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just need to know stuff. Promise

Okay. So, Yeah, haven`t updated a hot minute. Sorry just lost inspiration. soon after this goes up I have to change the tags. I will be adding Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz. For good reason. I will update today, seeing as I will have a computer to do so at home. Sorry for such a short little thing.


	9. Renovations and an update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.

Another update. Sorry. Just want to fix the bull I have. Might have to reread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITS ARE FIN-


	10. Just not sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author`s note. I know there`s like five but this one is important.

I`m thinking of putting the plot stuff in another book. It seems so out of plafce and just out there. Spelling mistakes will happen here jus t notfeling well enough to correct them. Sorry, but its just a down time I guess. I`ll be better (maybe )by ton=morrow and I`ll get something donw, maybe. I hhope,, So yeah. Some of you might not care, I`m probaly talking to an empty crowd out there, but if not then I guess you can just exit stage el==left or ignore theses lines. I`m going to try to figure something out. Bye til Friday, or I guess whenever. I`ll try to beat my funk thats going on right now.


End file.
